


Memories

by Yerafall



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yerafall/pseuds/Yerafall
Summary: Some memories lock themselves to keep a person safe, but what harm could it have when they come undone? what truth could they bring.
Kudos: 6





	Memories

You feel yourself falling along nothingness, being guided by the sounds of a ticking clock, memories and dreams appearing and disappearing along your path.

"Come now, listen to my voice and focus... You're floating, again. Weightless... a cipher... relax." You listen to it, letting it guide you through your own mind.

It begins as a phantom pain, like tentacles squeezing and pulling you under, you try to fight it, try to escape it as best as you can.

"No! i don't want it, i can't be here, this is hell" 

But despite your pleas the voice kept guiding you on, telling you that it was all bad memories, that they aren't real, but you can fell it trying to seep through your sanity and just as fast as it started, your eyes shot open moving across the room looking for any sign of it being there although you find none.

"Calm down, deep breaths, it's alright now there's only the two of us here." Moving you head to the source of the voice, your focus come back when your eyes find make contact with hers, deep blue ones against black.

"D-doctor Watson, what was that? it seemed so real, like they were in this room" Still slightly weary, you move back as her hand brushes against your, the concern evident in her eyes making you guilty for doing that.

"They are just part of your imagination, you're trying to repress your memories of the real event and that's why we gotta make sure you recover from this, can you try going one more time?" This time when she touch your hand, you don't move away, finding comfort on a familiar touch as your breathing steads and you hearth doesn't act like it's trying to break free.

"Alright, we can try one more time then, i will do my best to make it work this time" you lay back against the bed, taking deep breath to try and relax as she sits beside you, watch back in hand as it hang in front of your face as you admire it details and marks of use before she begin moving it back and forth, the ticking sound louder and making your eyes heavy with each move it make until you're back to the limbo.

This time, there's a door there, a seemingly old one that doesn't seem like it could hold against even a gentle breeze, your curiosity taking the better of you as your hand touches the handle prying it open.

The first memory that comes toward you is of blonde hair swaying against a gentle breeze, around you is a garden full of beautiful flowers but your focus is on the person with their back towards you, even though you can only see her hair, you feel like you know who it's.

The second memory is from laughter being exchanged, bodies touching and a kiss... the touch of her lips being what lingers the most against your mind as it goes blank again until the last memory start forming.

It's dark all around, you feel like there's tendrils coming from the shadows trying to drag you toward it but you pushes forward trying to find who you're looking for, praying they're safe, until you see a white door with one name engraved against it "Amelia H. Watson". You run inside the room, looking around frankly for her but the only thing you find there is a white bed and a flat-line heart monitor, the surprise throws your mind in shock as it all comes crashing back, the love you two had, the incident that happened.

You wake up back in your bed, the once white room now pitch black, the chair where she was sitting now being full of dust and your eyes gloss as tears start streaming down your face, all of that was your mind trying to make you stop pretending and face the truth. She was gone, has been for 3 years now and since then you had been throw in this room, they deemed you a lost cause, said you lost your sanity and always rambled about a doctor named Watson.

That night you cried, both for the loss and for finding the truth again, you vowed to her while looking at the stars that you would do your best to get better and that was when you saw it glistening against the moon light in your bed, her golden watch shinning as if asking you to use it, you never understood why she always carried it, only saying it was important, but now when you touched it you felt something different like some kind of force was compelling you to change the timer and as your hand finishes moving the timer back to 3 years it's start shinning and basking everything in a white light.

When you open your eyes, the first thing you see is the blue sky again, when you get up the first thing you hear is the sound of footsteps coming closer to you and when you eyes find hers, you hug her like your life would depend on it.  
"When just saw each other yesterday, why you're this clingy?" she said it while smiling and hugging you back, but your words failed you the first time you tried to answer her.

"It's just... i felt like holding you again and never letting you go, that's all"

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting something here, mostly used to make drabble for the fancords, but i'm trying to get more familiar with posting it for the public so... here it's haha  
> Ah english isn't my first language so do forgive me for punctuation mistakes


End file.
